


not a single thing

by harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)



Series: sharp-dressed man [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, implied poly, pretty much pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror
Summary: If he'd known this was a possible outcome, he would have acknowledged his friends' collective hotnessagesago.





	not a single thing

As he felt the car bump over the curb and into the driveway, Doug roused himself from the light doze he’d slipped into. Lifting his head from where it rested atop of Renée’s, he smoothed down her hair and looked around.

“Dom?” he asked, voice slightly fuzzy with sleep. 

“We’re home, Doug,” replied Dominik from the front seat. “You conscious, or do I have to carry both of you inside?”

“I’m - ” His answer was cut off by a yawn. “I’m good. Are you sure you’re okay with me crashing here, dude?”

“Of course, Doug.” Dominik turned around in his seat. “I wouldn’t have invited you if it wasn’t okay. And you know you’re always welcome here.”

Doug yawned again. “I really appreciate that, Dom. Just toss me out if I’m overstaying that welcome, ‘kay?”

His friend sighed. “Someday we’ll convince you that we’re telling the truth. And that will be a wonderful day.”

“Sorry,” murmured Doug. “It’s still kind of a new concept to me. Anyway, want some help getting Sleeping Beauty here inside?” He gestured to Minkowski, still asleep on his shoulder.

Dominik nodded and shut off the ignition. Handing Doug the keys, he got out and opened the rear door. “You get the door. I’ll get the girl.” He winked at Doug as he scooped Renée out of the back seat.

“Isn’t that always the way?” sighed Eiffel. He slid out of the car and headed for the house. Fumbling the keys in the lock, he got the door open and stepped inside, leaving the door open behind him for his friends. He emerged from the coat closet to see Dominik enter, a still-sleeping Renée in his arms.

“Be right back,” whispered Dom, nudging the door shut with his foot. He headed for the stairs.

Eiffel watched them for a long moment, smiling faintly. This wasn’t a scene he could have even imagined seeing a year and a half ago.

Then again, a year and a half ago, he probably wouldn’t have been wearing a tux and have just made out with Daniel Jacobi, so it was plain that a lot had changed in his life recently.

Shrugging out of his tuxedo jacket, Eiffel headed for the stairs himself, to the guest room at the back of the house. He entered without bothering to turn on the light, and tossed his rumpled jacket over the back of a chair. His shirt followed close behind. Toeing out of his dress shoes, he dropped onto the bed, laying back with his arms crossed under his head, staring at the faintly moving shadows on the ceiling.

“Doug?” he heard Dominik whisper from the doorway. “Where did - oh! There you are.” He wandered over to the bed and sat down on the edge, dropping a pair of folded sweatpants on the mattress next to where Doug lay. “I figured you didn’t have a spare set of pajamas tucked into your tux,” he said with a grin. “Though honestly, I don’t think I’d be terribly surprised if you did.”

“Dude, when I invent a tuxedo-pajama hybrid, you will be the first to know,” said Doug with a yawn.

“Deal,” Dominik replied. “You  _ know _ there’s a market for that.”

“Absolutely. And I’m customer zero.” He yawned again, stretched, and opened his eyes to find Dom gazing down at him. “You okay, man?”

“Huh?” Dominik shook himself slightly, looking a little dazed. “Oh, yeah, Doug. I’m fine.” He smiled down at his friend. “I’m fine. Tonight was really something, wasn’t it?”

Eiffel snorted. “Tell me about it. You guys can _ not _ make this whole ‘looking crazy-hot in evening wear’ a regular thing. My heart can’t take it. Plus it’s not every night you kiss one dude, almost get your ass kicked by another, watch a women threaten to disembowel a man with an appetizer fork, and slow-dance with a cyborg.” He sat up, propped on his elbows. “It was too much excitement for my taste. Give me a night in with my ever-expanding Netflix backlog and some pizza and I’m set. Do you  _ know _ how many superhero movies they made while I was gone? It’s ridiculous, man.”

Doug realized Dominik was smiling softly at him again, and cut himself off, blushing. “And now I’m rambling. Sorry, Dom. I’ll let you get to bed.”

Dominik laughed. “Doug, this may come as a shock to you, especially given my wife’s perspective on the matter, but I  _ like _ it when you ramble. You have such a boundless enthusiasm for, well,  _ everything _ and it’s rather fun and energizing. Feel free to ramble at me about superheroes and exciting nights of kissing dudes whenever you want. I like it.”

Doug blinked. “Well that’s certainly a first.”

“I thought it might be. But Doug, love, like I said in the car... we like having you around.  _ I _ like having you around. I like, well,  _ you. _ Quite frankly, I find you adorable and delightful, and, though she’d rather die that admit it most days, so does Renée. You’ll always have a place here where your presence is appreciated.”

Eiffel stared at him, for once rendered speechless. Dominik reached out a hand and smoothed back some of the curling locks that had slipped from the messy knot at the back of Doug’s head. 

“I dunno what to say,” Doug murmured. “People wanting me around... How do the kids put it? ‘Sounds fake but okay?’ It’s...” He sighed and looked away. “Like I said, it takes some getting used to. But... thanks. You guys can’t know how much this means to me.”

He felt his cheeks redden, knew that Dom could probably feel his blushing through the hand that still rested on the side of his face.

“Doug?” asked Dominik after a long pause. “May I please kiss you?”

Doug blinked again. “Um, absolutely? Very yes? As much and as often as you like and as long as Minkowski won’t murder me for it?”

“Don’t worry,” murmured Dominik, leaning closer. “You’re safe.” And then his lips were on Doug’s and his hands slid deeper into the hair he’d just smoothed, mussing it again.

When he pulled back, Doug drew in a long, shuddering breath and asked, “Okay, so, is there, like, a word  _ stronger _ than ‘yes?’ Because I feel like my answer in no way measured up to how much I liked that and I’d like to rewind the last ninety seconds and try again with the appropriate enthusiasm level displayed.”

Dominik chuckled quietly, his hands now cupping Doug’s face. He pressed his forehead against Doug’s.

“Well love, I am not possessed of the ability to manipulate time. But if you’d like a repeat of the last few minutes, I think I can manage something.” He kissed Doug again, gently at first, giving the other man a chance to pull away if he changed his mind.

He needn’t have worried. Doug leaned forward as far as he could while still resting awkwardly on bent arms, and deepened the kiss. The insecure Doug Eiffel of ten minutes earlier had melted away to be replaced by an insistent, enthusiastic ball of pure want.

It wasn’t the most graceful of kisses, a combination of tiredness, nerves, and the sort of awkwardness that comes with kissing a new person for the first time, the slight fumble of navigating noses and tongues and hands. Doug had slid his right hand under Dominik’s undershirt, running his fingers over the planes of the other man’s back. This left all his weight balanced on his left hand, and as Dominik shifted to lay more fully atop Doug, it gave way. Doug fell back against the pillow with a slight cry of surprise - followed by a slightly louder one of pain as Dominik lost his balance and fell with him, foreheads meeting sharply in the middle.

“Oh damn it.” Dominik fumbled to sit up. “Doug, are you okay?”

Doug stared up at him in the dim, filtered glow of the street lamps outside and cracked up laughing. He made a cursory attempt at sitting up and, when it failed, surrendered utterly to the pillows. He laughed until a few tears ran down his cheeks, and Dominik was honestly starting to get a bit concerned for his well-being, until Doug choked out the last few whoops of laughter and lay quietly.

“Oh god, you have no idea how much I needed that.  _ All _ of that, for like, four or five different reasons.”

“Happy to be of assistance,” said Dominik, with a small half-smile. “Though I must say, hysterical laughter was not  _ exactly _ the response I was hoping for.”

Doug sat upright at that, shaking his head. “Oh no, man, that? That was just like, a year’s pent-up crazy being let out. You just pulled the trigger, Bunny Foo-Foo."

Dominik looked slightly baffled. “Bunny... Foo-Foo?” he asked.

“Yeah, you know! ‘Scoopin’ up the meecy-mice and boppin’ ‘em on the head?’ No? They don’t have that one in France, I guess? Oh well. Regardless, that wasn’t what I thought of everything else, the awesome kissing bits.  _ This,”  _ he said, swinging a leg over Dominik’s lap to straddle the other man, “is what I thought of the awesome kissing bits.”

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Dom’s before biting down lightly on his lower lip.

“Ah,” breathed Dominik, wrapping his arms around Doug’s waist to pull him closer. “I see. I approve of this reaction wholeheartedly.”

“Awesome,” said Doug, beginning to trail his lips down Dominik’s neck. “Because I have so much more of this reaction to give.”

Twining his fingers back into Doug’s hair, Dominik grinned. “Oh you have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” He tugged lightly at the hair wrapped around his hand and his grin widened at the resulting groan of pleasure. “And hey, this time? There’s no large, angry, armed men waiting to kick your ass for doing so.”

“Definitely a bonus,” sighed Doug. He yanked his tee shirt off over his head, only getting momentarily tangled up in Dominik’s arms, yelping slightly as his hair was pulled less pleasantly. Free of the fabric, he gazed at his friend for a moment before wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on Dominik’s chest.

“You’re pretty great, you know that?” he asked quietly. Dom grinned, then kissed the top of Doug’s head, returning the hug. 

“You’re pretty great yourself,” he replied against Doug’s messy hair. Kissing him again, he tightened the hug for a moment, and then bit the top of his ear lightly

“Now,” he murmured, before trailing his tongue along the shell of Doug’s ear. “Where were we?”

***

When Renée found them curled up together in the guest bed the next morning, she paused in the doorway for a moment, looking at her boys. Slipping silently into the room, she stood beside the bed gazing down at them, before leaning over to press a kiss against her husband’s forehead. After a moment’s hesitation, she reached out and smoothed some of Eiffel’s hair away from his face.

“I’m never going to have a moment’s peace now, am I?” she whispered to no one in particular, rolling her eyes. 


End file.
